Forgotten Embrace
by VancouverCanucks01
Summary: Esme leaves Carlisle. So Carlisle returns to his true soul mate, Edward. Just a fluffy romance. Carlisle/Edward.


_**A/N: I really wanted to write something about Edward and Carlisle. They're my favourite characters and would be so sweet together. =] Enjoy! And please R&R!**_

_**(**__** '**__thoughts' __**and 'speech' **__**)**_

_**Summary: When Edward Cullen was changed into a vampire in 1918 by Carlisle Cullen, they quickly became lovers. But then Carlisle found Esme and everything changed. Now, over 80 years later, Esme has left Carlisle for Stefan from the Romanian coven. So, Carlisle runs straight back to Edward, who welcomes him with open arms.**_

**CPOV**

**I looked at Esme, my mind blank as she got into her car and left. She was leaving me; and never coming back. I closed the front door and sat down on the large white sofa in the living room. I stayed there all day, until the others came home. I then went to my study and stayed there for two full weeks.**

**I glanced up when Edward came in. His expression turned to one of sadness as he saw my coal black eyes. I hadn't even thought about hunting since 'She'd' gone.**

"_**Carlisle? Are you alright?"**_** Edward asked me as he sat down beside me, his eyes a warm gold. I shook my head in response and let him pull me into a tight embrace. I sobbed as he held me; nightfall came in the blink of an eye.**

**EPOV**

**As the night progressed, Carlisle sank into my embrace, becoming peaceful. I gently carried him up to my room and lay him down on my bed. I then lay down beside Carlisle and held him close. I kissed his neck softly, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he fell asleep.**

**CPOV**

**I'd missed the safety of Edward's arms. We'd had such trust in our relationship; I wish I'd chosen him instead of 'Her'. I slept well for the first time in decades.**

**(NO POV)**

**Months later…**

**Edward and Carlisle were now happily in love. They'd married and relocated to Chicago; where their relationship had begun in 1918.**

**Bella was with Jacob; Esme was with her new beau. Finally, all was well with the Cullen family.**

***FLASHBACK***

**Place: Chicago Time: 1918**

**CPOV**

**I watched the poor boy writhe in pain as my venom coursed through his veins. He would wake soon, I hoped. Edward Masen was his name. I'd fallen for him the moment I looked into his shining emerald eyes. His mother, Elizabeth, had begged me to save him from death at the hands of the Spanish Influenza. I'd brought him back to my home that very same night. And now, he was on my bed, waking from his change.**

**EPOV**

**I opened my eyes cautiously. I gazed up at the ceiling for a moment, fascinated by the tiny specs of dust that I could see. I then sat up, and looked around. I was in a very plain room, with only a bed; wardrobe; desk; and a chair. I froze when I saw a figure in the chair. A man with blonde hair and kind, gold eyes was sat there. He was familiar; but who was he? I touched my head, as the memories flooded back to me. The man was Dr. Cullen, from Chicago hospital.**

"_**Doctor, is this heaven?"**_** I asked, slightly surprised by the sound of my voice.**

**CPOV**

**I smiled as Edward sat up and looked at me.**

"_**No Edward. You're still alive and better now."**_** I told him, **_'Poor thing, he looks so confused.' _**I added mentally.**

"_**I'm not confused." **_**Edward suddenly said, shattering the nervous silence between us with his beautiful voice.**

**EPOV**

**I watched Dr. Cullen's warm expression turn to one of surprise mixed with shock. And then I realised what had happened; he didn't speak to me aloud, yet I still heard his comment. Could I hear his mind? Was that even possible?**

**CPOV**

"_**You must be able to hear thoughts. I've met other vampires with gifts."**_** I said quietly.**

"_**Vampires? Are you seriously saying that I am like Dracula?" **_**Edward practically hissed, alarmed by what he heard.**

"_**Edward, I am a vampire and I changed you into a vampire to make you well again."**_** I admitted.**

**As the months went on, Edward and I became comfortable with one another. We became close friends, and eventually lovers. I completely adored him, as he did me. We were soul mates. Well, until I met Esme…**

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! =] Please R&R!**_


End file.
